


Good Job

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 14:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21393610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “I’ve always been pretty good at my job.”
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs & NCIS MCRT Team
Kudos: 19





	Good Job

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt # 663 "praise"

“You know,” said Bishop, as they drove to interview the victim’s former shipmates, “not that I’m bragging, but I’ve always been pretty good at my job. Jobs, even the ones I had in college.”

McGee snorted. “That kind of sounds like bragging.”

“I _mean_, my bosses have always said that my work was good. I’ve gotten used to hearing that, and not letting it get to my head. But Gibbs… Why does it mean more when he just says _Good job, Bishop_?”

“Because he always means it,” her partner said. “And he doesn’t say it often.”

She smiled. “That’s it.”

THE END


End file.
